Trust Me
by Babypanda89
Summary: [BTS FIC] "Jika hyung bertanya kenapa aku melamarmu pada pagi hari, itu karena menurutku melamar kekasih pada malam hari itu terlalu biasa. Jadilah, aku mencoba hal baru. Jadi hyung, kau belum menjawabnya." Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi. Slight!Kim Seokjin. NamGi. DLDR.


**Trust** **Me**

By **chochopanda99**

.

.

.

 **Kim** **Namjoon** X **Min** **Yoongi**

Slight!Kim Seokjin

Boy X Boy, AU, OOC, Typo(s), Cerita Pasaran.

.

.

.

Banyak orang bilang, lebih baik punya teman rasa pacar, dibanding punya pacar rasa teman. Tapi, mau yang mana pun itu, tetap saja rasanya sama. Sama-sama membahagiakan, juga sama-sama menyakitkan.

Begitulah menurut Kim Seokjin. Kakak dari Kim Namjoon ini, tak habis fikir dengan kelakuan adiknya juga pacar sang adik, Min Yoongi. Mereka berdua berpacaran sejak 2 tahun lalu, namun Seokjin sedikit pun tak pernah melihat mereka berdua bertingkah layaknya pasangan-pasangan diluaran sana.

Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Meskipun bertemu paling hanya bicara dan berdiskusi tentang musik juga kuliah saja.

Jika Seokjin bertanya, "Kau itu sebenarnya pacaran tidak sih dengan Yoongi?" Maka dengan santainya Namjoon akan menjawab, "Pacaran kok hyung." Dan dengusan kesal, Seokjin akan kembali bertanya pada Namjoon.

"Kalau pacaran, kenapa tingkah kalian begitu? Seperti kalian hanya sebatas status saja tau."

Dengan senyum yang menampilkan dimplenya, Namjoon juga akan kembali menjawab.

"Menurutku hyung, perlakuanku pada Yoongi hyung, atau pun tingkah laku kami saat kami berduaan tak perlu diumbar didepan umum untuk membuktikan bahwa kami berdua berpacaran. Karena, bukankah lebih baik jika hanya kita berdua saja yang tau?"

Namjoon mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Seokjin, yang membuat pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Cihh, cheesy sekali kau Namjoon. Aku yakin, Yoongi pasti sering muntah jika mendengarmu berkata-kata begini."

"Sayangnya, pipi Yoongi hyung akan selalu memerah jika mendengarnya hyung. Yah, meskipun sifatnya tsundere luar biasa, mengaku tak suka tapi pipinya memerah. Bukankah itu sangat manis hyung?"

Seokjin menggidikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli.

"Sudahlah, pergi sana. Kau bilang ingin menemui Yoongi."

"Iya hyung, aku pergi hyungku sayang."

"Cihh."

Namjoon pun tertawa sambil berlalu meninggalkan sang hyungnya itu.

* * *

Dan disinilah Namjoon, berada tepat di atas ranjang milik Min Yoongi. Sang pemilik juga masih ada disana dengan badan yang tertutup rapat oleh selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Namjoon tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Yoongi yang memang tidak tertutup selimut.

Namjoon lebih dari sekedar tau, bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat teramat suka pada tidur. Terlebih lagi sebenarnya Yoongi adalah seorang yang pemalas. Dan lagi, sepertinya Yoongi kurang tidur, karena terlihat begitu jelas kantung matanya menghitam.

Untung saja Namjoon waktu itu memaksa Yoongi untuk memberitahukan password pintu apartemennya, jadilah Namjoon tak perlu repot untuk membangunkan Yoongi yang nantinya akan mengamuk padanya karena tidurnya terganggu.

Namjoon melirik jam tangan yang bertengger dipergelangan tangan sebelah kirinya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 08.10 am. Yang mana artinya ia sudah berada di apartemen Yoongi selama lebih dari 30 menit. Kuliah mereka akan dimulai kurang dari satu jam lagi, jadi meskipun Yoongi akan memarahinya nanti, Namjoon akan tetap membangunkannya.

"Yoongi hyung."

Namjoon memanggil pemuda manisnya itu seraya menarik-narik selimut yang Yoongi gunakan. Namun, Yoongi tak bergeming sedikit pun. Pemuda manis itu, tetap terlelap dan fokus pada mimpi indahnya saja -mungkin-.

"Yoongi-ya."

Dimulailah, aksi kurang ajar Namjoon untuk membangunkan Yoongi.

"Baby." -Memanggil dengan pelan.

"Nae Sarang." -Memanggil dengan kencang.

"Yoongi baby." -Menarik selimut Yoongi.

"Yoongi sayang." -Mendekati Yoongi.

"Honey." -Berteriak di telinga Yoongi.

Dukk

Dan Namjoon pun menerima lemparan bantal dari Yoongi.

"Sialan kau Kim!" Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya diranjang sembari menatap datar Namjoon yang berdiri didekat ranjang dengan tangan memeluk bantal.

"Habisnya hyung susah sekali dibangunkan."

"Tapi tidak perlu berteriak ditelingaku, bodoh!"

"Lalu aku harus apa? Menciummu? Waktu itu saja kau malah menikmatinya hyung, bukannya langsung bangun."

Dukk

"Bicara tentang itu sekali lagi, mati kau Kim!"

"Jika aku mati, kau akan menangisi ku selama beberapa hari atau bahkan bulan hyung."

"Cihh, jangan harap!"

"Tapi itu kenyataan kan?"

"Sudahlah, aku mau mandi."

"Hyung."

"Apa!?"

"Pipimu memerah."

BRAKK

.

.

Namjoon menunggu Yoongi di meja makan, beruntunglah tadi ia membawa makanan dari rumah -yang tentu saja masakan Seokjin- jadi ia dan Yoongi tak perlu repot untuk memasak lagi.

Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan mendekati Namjoon. Yoongi pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi seberang Namjoon. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum menatap Namjoon.

"Ini masakkan Seokjin hyung, jadi hyung tenang saja. Ini pasti enak."

Namjoon yang mengerti arti tatapan yang Yoongi tujukan padanya pun berbicara. Yoongi menghela nafas lega, pantas saja dapurnya bersih dan tadi juga tak ada suara keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Karena terakhir kali Namjoon memasakkan makanan untuknya, dapurnya sudah tak bisa untuk di bilang sebagai dapur. Karena asap dimana-mana juga dapurnya yang sangat berantakan.

"Makanlah hyung. Kita harus ke kampus sekarang."

"Iya Namjoon. Aku tau."

Keduanya pun memakan sarapan mereka dengan diselingi obrolan kecil.

.

.

Setelah sarapan dan merapikan bekas sarapan mereka, kini Namjoon dan Yoongi pun bersiap untuk berangkat ke kampus mereka, Bangtan University.

Namun, saat akan melangkah keluar, langkah Yoongi tertahan karena Namjoon yang menahan sebelah tangannya. Yoongi pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung pada Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah maroon ke hadapan Yoongi dan membukanya. Terlihat sebuah cincin emas putih yang indah didalamnya. Yoongi tersentak kecil dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku tau, mungkin ini tiba-tiba. Tapi, hyung aku benar-benar serius. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hyung. Semua orang bertanya-tanya akan hubungan kita. Dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko lagi. Aku mencintaimu hyung. Kau mau menjadi istri ku?"

Namjoon berlutut dan menatap dalam mata Yoongi sambil menyodorkan kotak cincin yang berada ditangannya. Yoongi terdiam, ini terlalu mendadak baginya. Ia fikir, pagi ini akan sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Namjoon membangunkannya, menemani sarapan, lalu berangkat ke kampus bersama-sama. Ia tak pernah terfikirkan sekali pun jika Namjoon akan melamarnya pada pagi hari ini.

"Jika hyung bertanya kenapa aku melamarmu pada pagi hari, itu karena menurutku melamar kekasih pada malam hari itu terlalu biasa. Jadilah, aku mencoba hal baru. Jadi hyung, kau belum menjawabnya."

"Bodoh! Pasangankan cincin itu, cepat."

Namjoon terkekeh pelan sebelum berdiri dari berlututnya dan memasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Yoongi.

Namjoon pun menarik pemuda manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku membencimu Kim Namjoon."

Yoongi menitikkan beberapa tetes air mata bahagia pada kemeja yang Namjoon kenakan. Namjoon terkekeh pelan seraya mengusap punggung Yoongi.

"Percaya pada ku hyung, aku akan membahagiakanmu. Tak peduli pada omongan orang lain yang menganggap kita sebagai pasangan yang tak peduli satu sama lain. Dan dengan cincin yang ada dijarimu, itu menandakan bahwa kau milikku dan tak akan ada yang bisa merebutmu dari ku hyung."

"Bodoh! Meskipun kau tak melakukan ini, aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu."

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

Setsundere apa pun Yoongi, ia masih bisa berkata manis -hanya pada Namjoon- meskipun dengan nada yang sinis. Dan tak peduli pada pandangan orang lain, nyatanya mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain, tak peduli jika mereka dianggap 'pacar rasa teman' oleh yang lain. Karena bagi mereka, cinta itu mereka yang rasakan dan bagaimanapun cara mereka mengapresiasikannya biarlah menjadi rahasia mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

Hanya ff gaje yg tiba-tiba muncul diotak.

Dan ini **bukan** sequel ff NamGi ku yg mana pun XD

 **Tertanda** : **Anaknya** **NamGi** **XD**


End file.
